


If This Were A Photograph

by reytheghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reytheghost/pseuds/reytheghost
Summary: 1978, Hogwarts, Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory. Remus wakes up next to Sirius.





	If This Were A Photograph

He woke up to someone breathing next to his ear. He was uncomfortably tangled in the blankets, and something was pressing against his leg. It took him a moment to realise that it was Sirius' knee.

When he opened his eyes and glanced aside, his eyes caught sight of Sirius, lying on his side, examining him. He felt shamefully naked at the realisation that Sirius had been watching him while he had been sleeping—even though he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts—and at the same time, his cheeks heated up.

"Morning, Moony."

"Hey," Remus rasped. He scratched his throat and hoped that his friend would allude his red cheeks to the warmth in the shared bed, and not to something else. Something like strong feelings for your best friend that are more fitting to have when they regard a lover or a crush.

"It's very early," Sirius whispered, an intense look in his grey eyes as they bore into Remus' brown ones. "Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah," he whispered back.

Sirius chuckled softly while he stretched his hand to brush a strand of hair out of Remus' eyes. His fingers lingered, buried in his curls, and then moved to his face, touching his temple shortly, disappearing beneath the duvet.

He wanted to reach out and do the same. He wanted to feel Sirius' smooth skin beneath his finger pads—or preferably, and actually, beneath his lips (because he was done with lying to himself)—to trace the sharp lines of his jaw, nose and cheekbones; the softer edges of lips. He wanted to card his hand through his messy hair. Instead he had to do with drinking in the sight of him.

Even in the pale morning light that forebode a gloomy day, Sirius was so beautiful it made his stomach clench.

Remus resisted the urge to lean into Sirius' touch, but he couldn't contain a shaky sigh.

It was stupid, really, but somehow he had forgotten how nice it was to sleep (and to wake up) next to him. They used to do it all the time, until—he didn't know. Third year? When people had started talking about sleeping together but not actually _sleeping_? When he had feared that his feelings for Sirius—strictly friendly back then—would change into something else? When he had, for the first time, noticed that other people were looking at his Sirius, _his best friend_ , as though they wanted to do _things_ to him?

He just wanted to hold on to this silent solidarity, knowing full well that it would be a long time before it would happen again—if it would happen again, ever. Because honestly, lately he'd been spending a significant amount of time breaking his head over how things would be after this last year between the protective walls of Hogwarts.

His chest felt tight, and stupidly, tears were pricking in his eyes. A few hours ago, it had been the night made him melancholy. Now it was just this, everything.

He breathed in, gathered himself, forced his whispered voice to sound normal. "I'll try to sleep some more then."

Sirius' hand had stilled, abruptly. There was an alarmed expression on his face. "Yeah," said he.

"Is there something wrong?" Remus asked, worried, slightly panicked. He hoped he would never meet a Legilimens.

"No," Sirius said quickly. He smiled a little, pulled the duvet over Remus and himself. "You know I really like you, right?"

Remus frowned at the sudden change of subject. He searched his face for a sign of something, a fever maybe. Nothing. So he said, "Yeah, Sirius. I know. I really like you, too."

"Good."

Remus shivered involuntarily. Sirius was staring again. Then he shifted, aligned his right leg with Remus' right leg and placed his forehead against Remus' jaw, his chin on his shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am also [here!](http://reytheghost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
